Lauren-Dinah Relationship
Laurinah 'is the name of the relationship between Lauren Jauregui and Dinah Jane Hansen. Trivia *They hugged after 5H performed Anything Could Happen. *They hugged after the performance of We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. *In an interview during The X Factor, Dinah said that she would like to be Lauren because Lauren has such beautiful eyes and she is really sweet. *Their birthdays are both in June. *"''Thank you for being such an amazing friend in the small amount of time that we've known each other. I know I can always count on you to bring a smile to my face. I love you so much and I hope you have the best birthday ever my little hashtag queen" - '''Lauren on Dinah *"Happy birthday to my sister that can never take a bad picture! Who has such an amazing unique tone to her voice, who always knows what to say because she's so intelligent and did I mention she has the most fierce personality and will stick up for any of us girls! So glad Im on ur team! I love you more than my selfies and love you for always keepin it REAL!! Have a blessed day and many more to come" - Dinah on Lauren *"Dinah, Dinah Jane I Love you" - Lauren on Dinah *"YAYY ITS @dinahjane97 's BIRTHDAY AND SHES FINALLY 17❤️❤️❤️ Dinah you are sincerely such an incredible person. Thank you for always being so real, for always making everyone feel so lovely about themselves, for that beautiful smile that lights up anyone's day, for that kind heart that reminds me that there are genuinely wonderful people in this world. Thanks for laughing with me and making stupid jokes with me and always being there when I need a friend. I love you so muchh❤️ you're the best little sister from anotha mista..and misses. Lol HAVE AN AMAZING DAY QUEEN D������" - Lauren on Dinah *"ITS STILL YOUR BIRTHDAY SOMEWHERE I could've sworn this posted, guess it didn't, stupid phone I need an upgrade asappppp. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINAH JANE HANSEN. My lil puppy. You're such a beautiful human being inside and out. That smile could light up the entire earth. Thank you for your kind heart and your ability to make me smile and laugh when it's the last thing I can fathom doing. You are such an incredible friend to me and everyone around you and for that I hope you know you are greatly loved. ALSO can we talk about that VOICE OF AN ANGEL. Seriously make me a lullaby CD so you can serenade me all the time...k thanks. Anyway, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MAMA I hope you had an amazing day yesterday and technically I'm not late cause you should be celebrated everyday. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ YAY YOURE LEGAL OLD HEAD WELCOME TO THE CLUB" - Lauren on Dinah *"I was gonna post this earlier bt GURRR I was out ballin these boys! ***yea right ����** I'll tell you all about it when we see each other!!! Anyway .. It ain't about me it's ALL about your gorgeous ESS! *"Happy birthday to the girl who has the most beautiful eyes! And one of the most intelligent and most PASSIONATE people I know! Lolo we met when I was 15 and you were 16! And even tho you are 19 today you are still the same! Meaning you don't change for no one!! What you see is what you get and you don't pretend to be anything you aren't!!! I admire that so much about you ! I've learned a lot from you! So Thank you for being a big sister to me and teaching me bout how corrupted the world can be , how to stand up for myself and sharing the music you like which I have adapted to! You are my favorite HIPPIE and you know I'm always ALWAYS down for you if anyone dares to mess with my green eyed Cuban mija I'll be at the front defending you!! You're miles away from me on this day but we will celebrate together at dinner .. on me mamacita!!!! Love love love you and your beautiful soul �������� Ps: I hear June babies are the hottest? Is it true ? Lol I love you �� can I cake your face one more time or nawww ��?" - Dinah on Lauren Gallery Dinah-Lauren.png ABC.png Tumblr mgubunCoef1rm0mnio1 500.jpg Tumblr mgbn5rg5Z61qewbt6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mee2p0R0yY1rm75bio1 1280.jpg BJN_BNACYAAPH1X.jpg BIvi0P_CQAAgMO8.jpg Tumblr mlv14bbVkR1rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr n0pvezvZmR1rm75bio1 500.jpg BmGiOp1CAAA8owb.jpg 10413382 548160895295360 891526889071968608 n.jpg 11429743_780231095428039_1152640729_n.jpg 11429718_507757102710295_423189046_n.jpg Tumblr nn6zuuhzwV1upojgvo6 250.gif Tumblr nlzdg6RK3A1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr nqeqv5dPTH1s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nq0iuqWmuA1rzwdk6o3 500.gif Tumblr nphphgfWJO1tk78oto1 500.gif Tumblr noennk0R6Y1tk78oto4 500.png Tumblr nocyrqRPt31s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nnhd5yGIzL1rldp0uo2 250.gif Tumblr nnf5bv6TpX1tk78oto2 500.png Tumblr nlg0guJK6S1qb26m7o1 500.png Tumblr nl83j9xfYg1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr mg56j8rBrA1qmd3z4o2 250.gif Tumblr mg56j8rBrA1qmd3z4o1 250.gif Tumblr mg56j8rBrA1qmd3z4o3 250.gif Tumblr mftnnbusV51qmd3z4o2 250.gif Tumblr mfty49ltUb1qmd3z4o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfty49ltUb1qmd3z4o2 250.gif Tumblr mftnnbusV51qmd3z4o1 250.gif Category:Pairings Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Dinah Jane Hansen